


Cat Software On Dog Hardware

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bear Hunk, Fox Lance, Gen, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Ram Keith, lynx pidge, wolf shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Cat Software On Dog Hardware

When someone is born, they have some sort of animal trait, they could transform into that animal once they turned fourteen years old. Some people judge others based on their animals; wolves are pack creators and hate being alone, they fight for dominance quite often; goats are short-tempered, they butt into things when it’s not their turn; bears are scary, easily angered, lazy, but caring; lynxes are playful creatures. Foxes are by far one of the worst; they’re lousy, loud, annoying, sly, untrustworthy, sketchy, and most are common criminals. All because people give into the stereotypes.

Shiro’s a Gray Wolf, Keith’s a Mountain Goat, Hunk’s a Brown Bear, and Pidge is a Eurasian Lynx. Not all stereotypes are true. No one on the team knows about Lance other than he’s some kind of feline or canine. He has the ears and the claws, yet he hides his tail. Keith had asked Hunk but he said that’s not his business to tell. Lance is a Red Fox. Only Hunk knows this.  
Lance is currently sitting in his room, with his tail out. The large fluffy thing wagging slowly from boredom.

“Hey, you in there?”

The tail instantly falls. “Yeah, Hunk.”

When his door opens, Lance’s tail suddenly falls.

“Team’s doing a grooming session. I know your tail is matted from being trapped in your pants.”

“Hunk—”

“Lance, I’m asking if you want me to groom it. I know you aren’t going to go out to the team. I wish you would, I don’t get what your problem is, they don’t care that I’m a bear, they won’t care you’re a fox,” he sighs. “You aren’t going to go to the team grooming session, I know this, so I thought I could do it with you instead.”

The other keeps his eyes on the ground. “I-I know. I just, I can’t muster the courage to do it,” his ears fold backward, showing he’s scared or sad. “I want to, I just, can’t. Every time I try, my tail goes in between my legs and then I just leave to hide it away again.”

That’s what happened every time he tried. He’d muster up some courage, ears straight up and tail out, but then he’d see the rest of the team. He’d back up and head into the next room and hide the tail, which was difficult.

“Lance, I’m not going to force you, but you need to do it one way or another. If they find out without you doing it, they’d be angrier,” Hunk walks over and sits by the other, giving Lance his hand.

He smiles, ears perked straight up. “You have very nice hands, Hunk,” he laughs, running his hands over the claws.

“You know you’re lucky, having retractable claws?”

“Yes, it’s a dream. They can go to a more, uh, desired length. Yours just hang willy-nilly. It’s like, normal human hands— you know, before we somehow got animal traits, like a thousand years ago, but thicker and sharper.”

Hunk smiles. “Now, tell me what you want to do, Foxy?”

Lance’s face turns red. “Oh my god. Uh. I guess I can— I mean, I just,” he takes a deep breath. “So, can I just walk in there with my tail out and not say anything?”

“Yes. That’s okay.”

Lance’s ears fall back to the sad/scared position. “What, what if they don’t like me? You know how foxes are treated back on Earth.”

Hunk sighs. “Well, there’s no way we’ll know unless we go out there? Huh?”

“Yeah. And you’re right, my tail is a mess,” he holds the matted fur-tail. “Let’s go before I change my mind.”

Hunk smiles, the two start to walk into the lounge, Hunk notices Lance’s tail in between his legs. It suddenly pops out and he starts laughing. Hunk glances over to find Shiro trying to help Keith get his horns unstuck from the couch.

“What you’d do, Mullet?”

“Oh shut up. I was laying down, about to stand up and then they got stuck!”

“Lance! Your tail is all, what’s the word?”

“Matted?”

“Yes, let me groom it,” Allura ushers Lance to sit down. He does, he flicks the tail before allowing Allura to grab it. She starts to run a brush through the fluffy, yet matted tail.

Pidge looks up. “I knew it. You’re a fox. Cool dude. My best friend in elementary school was a fox,” Pidge comments. 

“Cool cool, Lance is a fox, so what. Help me get my horns out Pidge,” Keith says angered, twisting his head, finally popping out his horn. “Coran, you need to horn-proof this place.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

Lance smiles weakly, his ears falling to the side of his head.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Pidge looks up.

“Nothing.”

She sighs. “Then what’s up with your ears?”

He covers his ears with his hands. “Nothing? It’s just, uh, Allura’s being a little rough with my tail. It doesn’t hurt, it’s just, I dunno,” he mutters.

“Allura let me do it,” Pidge stands up taking the fox’s tail into her hands, using her unsheathed claws to brush through it. She starts laughing once Lance lets out a purring sound. “I thought foxes were canines!” she struggles to say through her laughter.

“I am!”

Hunk smiles. “Foxes are cat software on dog hardware.

“Yeah we are...”


End file.
